Campbell Saunders
by abattoirr
Summary: Please don't hate me after this. I'm not promoting suicide.


Cam took in a deep breath, tearing up and quickly blinking the tears away. He paced along the outside of the school, looking up at the rooftop above him and sighing. He entered the front of the building and memories started flooding back of his time here. He knew he couldn't survive a season here, everyone knew it. He leaned against Maya's locker, leaning his forehead against it and starting to cry. His body tensed up as the tears streamed down his face, his eyes becoming puffy and red around them.

The bell rang, he knew people would be filling the halls any second so he wiped his face on his jacket sleeve, taking in another breath and opening her locker. He pulled Hoot out of his pocket, kissing the top of it. A tear fell on it, and he quickly placed the stuffed owl on top of her books. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket, it was sealed and in it was a note to Maya. His final goodbye to her, because it was over.

He closed the locker, making his way down the hall to Zigs locker and waiting for him. Soon the boy arrived and rolled his eyes at Cam. "What do you want, Saunders?" Cam took a step back, looking down at the ground and blinking repeatedly, once again to keep the tears from coming.

"I wanted to apologize for any issues we've had. I did what you asked, and Maya is free of me. I'm sorry for going psycho on you. I'm sorry, Zig. You win the girl, you and Maya can be happy. I'll be out of your way." He placed his hand on Zigs shoulder, patting it and letting his hand drop back down to his side. He turned away to walk down the hall to his locker, pulling his backpack over one shoulder and putting the combination into his lock, pulling it open and opening the door. There were pictures of his family taped to the locker, along with a picture of Maya in his jacket.

He dropped his bag to the floor, pulling the jacket off of his shoulders and laying it over his arm and lifting his bag up, shoving it into the locker and slamming the door, clicking the lock in place and turning away from it, looking around at the people surrounding him. They didn't acknowledge his existence, it was like he was invisible already. He saw Maya turn down the hall so as usual he stepped to her, draping the jacket over her shoulders and looking down into her eyes, hoping she wouldn't reject it. She stared up at him, her eyes full of confusion but she kept the jacket on her, feeling the warmth and smell of his cologne.

She watched him as he walked away, taking her phone and unlocking it. Her background was of him. From the night that Katie let him stay over. He was smiling and his eyes shined brighter than anything she had seen before, they had a twinkle that she couldn't describe. She went to her messages, all of the texts between them were deleted. All of the pictures, videos, memories they shared. Gone. Including the video he sent her the morning he kidnapped Hoot. The feeling of heartbreak came back to her, and she put her phone back in her pocket, quickly going to her next class.

oOo

Cam sat at his desk, watching the rest of the hockey team have conversations. They all smiled and made jokes, and he sat back and watched, feeling more anxious and hated the longer he sat there. Occasionally Dallas would look at him and give him a stare, like he hated him. Hitting Zig was wrong, but it was the only thing he knew to do. Zig kissed his girlfriend and continued to try to ruin their relationship. Cam really didn't owe Zig an apology, but he gave one anyway.

He looked down at his desk, gripping onto the sides of it and thinking of the time he cried in the girls room, it made him feel pathetic. He constantly thought of everything he did wrong, everything he said and how it could have been misunderstood. His thoughts traced back to another time. He was alone, sitting. He took his skate, gripped onto it with his hand and cut into it. He remembered the pain, the release he felt. He didn't want to keep doing it, but he liked it. He remembered finding out about Maya and Zig kissing, and although they weren't dating it still hurt him.

The bell rang again, it was the middle of the day. He walked to the bathroom, sitting in a stall. This time he didn't care who heard him, who was around, who knew what he was doing. He took out his phone, opened the camera and hit record. "Maya, I love you more than you will ever know. You deserve the best and only the best, I hope you get that. Things will turn out great for you. I will always be here, taking care of you, keeping you save. I didn't need a stuffed animal to keep me safe, you did it. As much as you could anyway. Now you won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm letting you go just like everyone wants me to. Its better for you. I love you, Maya." He stopped the video, waiting for his screen to turn black. He opened the door and headed out of the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief because it was over.

He saw Maya opening her locker from down the hall, she picked up Hoot and held him up to her face, her smile was as bright as the sun. Even the sadness that Cam felt right now couldn't ruin it. She picked up the note, flipping it over to see if there was a name on it. He made his way to the steps, watching as she unfolded it. He sent the video to her, and she set the note down. She opened the message and the video started. H

e ran up the stairs, finding his way to the roof and pacing around the edge, looking down at the people. He saw Eli and Clare and a few other people. He stood on the edge, spreading his arms out and feeling the weight of the world hit against him. Everything was pushing him. He needed to hurry, Maya would know what was going on. He slowly let his body tilt forward, falling from the roof of the school. The last thing he heard was Clare crying and Eli telling her to get help.


End file.
